¿Donde esta el amor?
by Line of sweet
Summary: Aburridos de lo mismo.../¿Quieres volver a intentarlo/ PÉSIMO summary...


Ahí estaba en su oscura habitación llorando una vez más...¿dónde está el amor?...

Esa era su pregunta ¿dónde quedo ese amor del que tanto hablan?...no se cuántas veces se lo había preguntado, ya todo era distinto, ella era Lucy Heartfillia, novia de Natsu Dragneel (su vecino y amigo de la infancia), los dos eran muy felices juntos, pero ahora se va agotando el amor... Cada vez se veían menos, era extraño...ellos querían seguir juntos, pero algo hacia que se cansaran de lo mismo siempre... ¿Dónde está el amor?

Ya llevaban tres semanas sin verse ni hablarse.

¿Es que acaso esa relación ya no daba para más y todo solo quedaría en un recuerdo?

No, ella no quería eso.

El tampoco lo quería.

Lucy se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que estaba en su cuarto y se dispuso a prender la radio, conectando así su celular para poder buscar en la carpeta de "Música" la canción "Donde está el amor" de Pablo Alborán y Jessie y joy y no pudo evitar cantar...

No hace falta que me quites la mirada

Canto Lucy mirando hacia un cuadro que tenía la foto de ella y Natsu abrazados en el parque de diversiones...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Otra vez estaba ahí recostado en el sofá jugando en la play tres call of duty comiendo unas papas fritas con coca-cola, el estaba en una "Depresión", hace ya tres semanas que no hablaba con Lucy y algo dentro de el faltaba, ¿Dónde está el amor? Se preguntaba Natsu Dragneel.

Ya no era lo mismo...el la amaba, pero entonces ¿porque siempre terminaban cansados de lo mismo?

Le resto importancia al juego y apago el televisor, corrió hacia el reproductor MP3 que estaba en una mesa cerca de la cocina y busco la canción "Donde está el amor" de Pablo Alborán y Jessie y Joy y no se resistió a cantarla...

...para que entienda

que ya no queda nada

Canto Natsu mientras miraba un cuadro que tenía la foto de el y Lucy en el parque de diversiones...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba

se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda

Canto Lucy recostando sé en su cama...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?

¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

Canto Natsu mientras entraba a su cuarto y miraba por la ventana hacia la ventana de Lucy con nostalgia...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

Canto Lucy levantándose de su cama y acercándose hacia su ventana logrando ver a Natsu lo cual le sorprendió ya que el no se había asomado hace más de dos semanas...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

Canto Natsu sonriéndole a Lucy y abriendo su ventana para que Lucy lo pudiera escuchar...

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

Canto Lucy mientras al igual que Natsu abría su ventana...

haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Canto Lucy juntó a Natsu mientras se miraban con nostalgia...

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

Cantaban los dos al unísono...

déjame que voy a detener las horas

Canto Lucy extendiendo su mano hacia Natsu...

volveré a pintar de azul el universo

Seguían cantando los dos chicos mientras juntaban sus manos...

haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Cantaron mientras se miraban a los ojos...

Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos

y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado

Canto Natsu mientras tocaba su pecho...

Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios

Canto Lucy más fuerte mientras rozaba sus labios

no quiero tus manos en otras manos

Canta Natsu mientras acariciaba dulcemente las manos de Lucy...

porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo

Cantaron los dos mientras se miraban esperando un "si"

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?

¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

Canto Lucy mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Natsu...

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

déjame que voy a detener las horas

volveré a pintar de azul el universo

haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Canto Natsu mientras por un árbol se pasaba hacia la casa de Lucy y la abrazaba por la espalda...

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo

déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho

volveré a pintar de colores el cielo

haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero

Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca

déjame que voy a detener las horas

volveré a pintar de azul el universo

haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño

Terminaron de cantar ambos...

¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?_pregunto Natsu mientras dejaba de abrazar a Lucy y le sujetaba la cara con las dos manos (sutilmente).

S-si_dijo sonrojada Lucy mientras giraba su cabeza avergonzada.

Te amo..._dijo Natsu mientras la tomaba del mentón y la besaba tiernamente.

Yo igual Natsu, también te amo_dijo Lucy alargando el beso.

Fin.


End file.
